Info: Part 2
by Tyler Brooks
Summary: Angela is informed of a disk that can prove her innocence...


"The Net" 

"Info: Part 2" 

Author: Tyler Brooks E-Mail: cen43816@centuryinter.net 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ This is part 2 of "Info." In this part, Angela will be informed of a disk that can prove her innocence. The timeline of this story compared to the series might be a little altered (I'm not sure), but I have to make the story work. 

---------- ~ Characters' thoughts will be enclosed in the "[" and "]" symbols. ~ Dialogue will be enclosed in the " symbols. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Info : Part 2 

Monday... 

Angela awakes in the afternoon, remembering her chat with Sorcerer earlier. She knew she needed to find some files on herself. The Praetorians must have saved files of her, and there must be some evidence she can unlock using her recently aquired knowledge of their methods of encryption. 

[Ohhh... That little nap felt good.] 

Angela mumbled to herself as she combed her hair back a little and sat down at the table in her livingroom. It wasn't actually *her* livingroom, it was a hotel room at a Ramada Inn. She stays at various hotels to keep herself safe from Trelawney's search for her. She will be moving out of her current hotel on Wednesday. 

Angela sat down on one of the soft seats at the livingroom table. In front of her was her taptop. She flicked it on, and the screen transmitted light to her face. It took her about a minute to connect to her ISP (Internet Service Provider) and when she did, she saw that she had an e-mail message. 

The message's origin was not shown. It had been sent by anonymous means. Once Angela opened it, she found that it was encoded. The encoding message used was simple ROT13. Angela clicked an onscreen button and the message was unencoded. The message read: 

Angela, 

You do not know who this is. I work under Trelawney's command at the Praetorian Guard. I have learned of your story, and I would like to help you. I have a disk with evidence that can clear your name. I know that there is no way for you to know whether I am who I say I am, or whether I am loyal to the Guard. I will leave the disk at the Snow CyberCafe. You know where it is located. Look in the disk drive of computer number 13 once inside. You will see that inside of the drive is a white disk. Take the disk out of the cafe, and decrypt it. The encryption method used can be broken by running a "ripper" over it. You will probably recognize the method of encryption anyways. Well, I wish you luck. 

[Wow,] Angela thought to herself after reading the message. 

[I wonder who would want to help me...] 

After thinking about it for a few minutes, she got up and walked out to her car. She was going to drive to the Snow CyberCafe, not too far from the hotel. She had written down the computer number, and she had saved the e-mail message on her computer so that she might be able to use it in the future for something. 

Inside the Snow CyberCafe... 

Angela walked into the lobby where all the computers were. Each computer had a small table of which the computer rested on. Also, every computer had a number above it. Angela looked around the personless lobby for computer number thirteen. After a few seconds, she found it and walked over to it. 

She looked at the computer. It was a recent addition to the cafe. She looked into its disk drive and found the white disk. Angela had her laptop in the car, so she walked out of the cafe with the disk and stuck the disk into her laptop. 

Contents... 

She opened the disk. A prompt came up that asked for a password. Angela ran a cracker on it, searching for the number/letter combination that would allow access. It took roughly ten minutes to find the password. Once she found it, she entered inside of the disk. She could see quite a few folders, and they all had her name on them. It was a relief that the folders were labeled with her REAL name, Angela Bennett. It was a name that she didn't get to hear too often. 

She looked into the folders. In one of the folders, she found her picture and saw her real name and a profile. Everything was correct. Also, there was a section explaining her identity theft. This disk would be the one to free her from the charge of murder. She would have to keep it safe, though, in order to claim her innocence... 

__To_Be_Continued__ 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

In this little segment, Angela was told of a disk that could prove her innocence, and she will next have to try to keep the disk protected. In some of the upcoming stories, you will read of the battles she has to fight to protect the disk, and more than likely, you will see who the person was who gave her the disk. 

Author's E-Mail: cen43816@centuryinter.net 

If anyone has questions, just send them to the above e-mail address. 


End file.
